Killer Whale vs Great White Shark
ONE MINUTE MELEE! Description 2 FIghters! No research! 60 Seconds! MELEE!!!! Who would win between the Find out in 60 quick seconds! Interlude ONE MINUTE MELEE! WHERE ALL THE FIGHTS ARE SETTLED IN 60 SECONDS! 2 FIGHTERS! NO RESEARCH! 60 SECONDS! MELEE! MELEE! GO! New England Dusk A young surfer is trying to catch the last few waves, completely oblivious to the darkness lurking beneath her. And indeed this is so, for she's being hunted. An all-too familiar tune plays as something keys into her presence. At this moment, she loses her balance on the board as she wipes out on a large wave, seperating her momentarily from her floating conveyance. It is this moment that the creature moves in to strike, from below. As it gets closer and closer, a large set of teeth opens up, readying to tear her limb from limb. It is a large, almost ancient, great white shark and it's fully intent on feasting. Just as it's well within an arm's reach of the clueless surfer (who's just about back onto her surfboard) something strikes the shark from the side, catching it (and the surfer) by complete surprise. The force of the blow sending waves up, sending the surfer back into the water, screaming in shock. Disoriented, and now fully enraged, the White Shark turns towards it's attacker. It's an equally large Killer whale. The creature issues forth a massive call, a challenge to the old beast. Clearly it's intent to stand in the shark's way of food. An odd, almost ethereal 'saurian' roar is heard as the shark seemingly accepts as the two rush towards each other. CONQUER OR DIE! THE LAW OF THE WILD!!! FIGHT!! Seemingly expecting this to be like all other sharks it's faced, the Orca glides to it's right, intent on taking the from the side... it's blindspot. But this is no ordinary shark, and the whale is instead met by a vicious smack to the face by the creature's tail. Trying to capitalize on it's opponent's disoriented state, the ancient predator goes in for a quick kill, but the Orca rolls out of the way just as it's jaws snap shut. Craning upwards, the whale smacks it's enemy in the underside with it's nose, pushing the shark upwards. Using it's quickness, the Orca grabs ahold of the Old Beast's tail and swims further down into the depths, as the surfer paddles back towards her board. The many wrecked boats of Amity dot the ocean floor like some silent graveyard as the Orca speeds past then, before releasing it's captive, the momentum slamming the shark into one particular wreck, labeled 'Flicka', smashing the rotted and watersoaked wood into splinters, the skeletal upper torso of a long dead fisherman floats out of said remains. The whale makes it way towards it's opponent, intent on finishing it off, when the large shark smashes through what little was left standing, ramming into the surprised Cetacean's side, it's razor sharp teeth taking a grip as it slams the Orca into a coral reef, scratching and grazing the creature's skin. It's enemy still holding him, the whale does a barrel roll, forcing the Old Beast to relinquish it's hold. Disoriented, the shark is left open to the Orca's attack, directed right on it's gill slits, stunning the ancient predator. But soon the whale senses it's nearing the limit of it's air supply, all this fighting has especially depleted it. An all-too familiar tune plays as the aquatic mammal rushes towards the surface. The surface is within it's reach, mere inches away... when the massive shark comes from behind, chomping right on the surprised creature's face. The Orca screeches one last time before the Old Beast thrashes violently, quickly rending it's opponent into bloody chunks. K.O.!!! The Old Beast has long forgotten it's original target, who is panting and gasping as she crawls back onto the beach, a nervous mess. The carcass of it's fallen foe makes for a suitable, and more filling, replacement anyway. THIS MELEE'S WINNER IS: JAWS!!!! The Shark emerges out of nowhere, beneath the pedestal, and grabs the winner text and drags it underwater. That bizarre distant 'roar' is heard again.